determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Sans
Dtale Sans is the main Supporting Characters in Determinatale. He is one of the three who can RESET. Story He watched the Humans Leave the Ruins, and he followed them around, helping them along the Way. He soon Judged them, then watched them 'battle' Asgore. Then Alphys burst in with DT. Asgore took some into the Barrier Room, tripped, Breaking the syringe onto the SOULs. The SOULs came back, Sans left because his Mind was blown. He wakes up after a Nap to find Papyrus telling him to go get his DT. He goes outside, Has a debate with Alphys about the reliability of DT and the Past, but soon, he gave in, took DT, and slept. He woke up to Paps making Spaghetti for Chara. Then He and Chara went and bought new clothes to Suit their New Appearance, especially with Sans' Eye. They then went home, Chara said goodbye and Sans napped, waking up the Next day to a loud noise as Paps crashed through the door with a Human in his Arms. They nursed the Human Back to health, and the Human accidentally took DT. They got better rather than worse, and were dubbed Blaze, The Anomaly To Take DT. Sans realised Chara was interested in him, so they started dating. Dtale!Sans then meets a few AU's and starts up a Ask Determinatale Series. Nowadays, He is the main Sentry of Snowdin Along with Papyrus. He has to listen to what Greater Dog says, and is happy that its a dog and not Papyrus. The dog doesn't care what Sans does, just as long as he's watching Snowdin. Sans likes this because he can stay Lazy. If Papyrus were in Charge, he would be worked down to the Bone Marrow. Papyrus is a little Upset that Undyne didn't put him in Charge, but doesn't let that stop him from being Energetic. He lives with Blue, The Integrity SOUL, Chara visits Often, and Blaze also Stays with them. Profile Appearance He wears a Red Jacket, Black shorts with Red Lines and a White T-Shirt underneath the Jacket. He wears White Socks with Red Slippers. His Bad Time Eye is Pink and his bones are red, because of Determination, but The Bones of his body are White. Personality In his world, he tries his best to be Like Canon UT!Sans. He succeeds to a small degree as Papyrus barely notices his Personality Change. When around AU's, He's an outright Dick. He gets cocky since he can't Die, so he tries to piss off as many people as he can. He is kind when he wants to be, but otherwise he's just a C**t. He hasn't changed anything about his puns, but now they're a little darker. He often makes jokes about dying and all of his jokes can be called dark. Dtale will often Kill himself to feel more Alive, since he was so used to Hit, Die, Stay dead. Now, it's Hit, Die, Come back. He loves the DT. He drinks Ketchup and Mustard, as he has 'Mustard' (As he would say) the courage to try it and see if he likes it. Upon discovering that he does, he now drinks both Condiments. Powers Bones As usual, he has Bones, but they are red now and will do more and more damage the more you try to hit him. Gaster Blasters These are now Red and can produce a bigger and longer lasting ray of 'Determined Destruction', As Sans would say. SOUL Changes He can change your SOUL blue, as usual. Telekinesis He can change your SOUL blue and alter your Gravity, but he can also throw your SOUL around even if it is Red. He basically controls Both. Stat Increase Every time you attempt to hit Sans, he dodges and his ATK increases by 3. So, don't attack him too much. Shortcut He has always been able to Shortcut, but it's quicker and takes less energy to do. SAVE He can SAVE, like the other Monsters can. LOAD Like the other monsters, he can LOAD his SAVEs and see what happens. CONTINUE He can come back after Death, like the other Monsters. RESET He was given this ability as the DT noticed his low STATs and gave him something to use as a better thing. It's like Compensation. If he RESETs, he will RESET back to just when he was given the DT and it took effect. If Sans and Frisk RESET at the Same time, The whole game starts over again as Regular Undertale, and Frisk has to fall again. However, the DT can be given back if She tells Alphys about Undyne's DT. It has to be done on a Pacifist Route too. Sans is one of the 3 who are able to RESET. Frisk can, but it won't work completely unless Sans joins in. Chara can, if Frisk is killed and Chara takes her SOUL. However, This has never happened and Sans knows about it as he wondered if it was possible and they discovered it was through some discussions. However, Sans made Chara Promise to never RESET or even attempt to take Frisk's SOUL to do this. Chara promised, as she wanted Sans to be Happy. Strength Because of his Determination, he will now Dodge quicker, but his DT senses the attack, and grants Sans Strength. The DT notices how dangerous the battle is and increases Sans' ATK by 3 to get rid of the attacker. It will not remain after a RESET or a CONTINUE after death. If he is killed, he will come back, but his ATK is RESET to 1. It will stack continuously until reaching 100. This is from 99 added ATK and then the initial 1 he already has. It takes 33 attempted attacks to reach 100 ATK. Which is why after 25 attacks, Sans will get tired. He doesn't have to care, so 25 is a good number for him to get tired at. If you intentionally miss him, he will reach 100 ATK. Then he kicks your a** into next week. Relationships Dtale!Frisk Sans and Frisk are good friends. Frisk likes to hang around with Sans. Sans is Frisk's Eternal Protector, and he will Always pick up Calls from her. He might decline calls from others, but when it's Papyrus or Frisk or Chara, he Picks up. Dtale!Chara Sans and Chara Date Each other and love each other Very much. Sans knows people Judge him for dating someone that could be a potential Threat, but he doesn't care. Dtale!Flowey Sans has met Flowey before Flowey went into hiding. They hate each other. Flowey calls him Determined Trash. When Chara talks to Flowey about Sans, he hisses. But he does enjoy the gossip and talks with Chara. Dtale!Toriel Sans goes to meet Toriel occasionally to tell puns, Asgore also listens in, and it helps him a little, but only for a bit. Sans and Toriel are great Friends. Dtale!Napstablook They don't talk much, but Sans does attempt to cheer him up with Puns. Napstablook enjoys this, and looks forward to every visit. However, they don't talk a lot, so Napstablook just listens to and makes music alone most of the time. Dtale!Papyrus Sans loves his brother dearly and always picks up a call from him. Papyrus doesn't know about Sans' adventures to AU's and Doesn't really approve Completely about Sans and Chara dating. Dtale!Grillby Sans likes Grillby a lot, as he likes the restaurant. Grillby doesn't mind having Sans around most the time, and with the addition of Papyrus wanting to eat, it's better because it's more lively in there. Plus, more Pay. What Barman wouldn't like that? Dtale!Undyne They talk occasionally, mostly about Papyrus' Days in the RG Training Course. Undyne admits to Sans that she didn't want to put the Dog in charge, but the Dog begged and Papyrus pestered her too much. She no longer knows what the RG is up to nowadays and prefers to watch Anime with Alphys over anything else. Dtale!Monster Kid Sans sees MK Around Snowdin from time to time. They don't know each other well though. Dtale!Mad Dummy No relation. They have never met. Dtale!Alphys Sans likes Alphys, due to their past relations with Science. Sans met Alphys through his father, Gaster and Sans decided to aid them both once upon a time. When Alphys learned of Sans' Weakness, she kicked him out, despite Gaster's Protests. Alphys didn't want Sans hurt. They later became friends again, but Sans is lazy because he was jobless for so long and decided to stay that way. Now that Sans is a minor part of the RG and is the main Sentry of Snowdin, after Papyrus quit when Undyne didn't put him in charge, Alphys respects Sans a little more but Sans is less productive. Dtale!Asgore Sans was employed as a Judge before he gained DT, as a second job. Asgore rarely talks to Sans, but they met first with Gaster at a Meeting with Asgore. When Sans became Judge, he kept the Key to the Judgement hall's Secret Entrance (The entrance allows Sans to leave after being killed in Undertale and go to Grillby's. In the Passage is Healing Items in case Sans is dying. The passage is not needed in Determinatale). So, when Sans Judges the human in Determinatale, Sans has full access to JH, even if Asgore were to fire Sans. Asgore knows Sans is trying to help, but Asgore refuses to let Sans help officially. Especially since Alphys ran a test on Sans and told Asgore that in another Timeline, Sans gains the 7 SOULs and becomes unstoppable. Asgore is NOT letting that happen. The SOULs Sans knows some of the SOULs. After all, he judged most of them. He doesn't know Kindness, Bravery or Perseverance Personally, as they were killed by Undyne, Alphys and Muffet before he could Judge them (NOT CANON TO ORIGINAL TIMELINE, MY OWN STORY). He does know the rest, though and he lives with Integrity. He knows the SOULs that he didn't judge after they came back, but he never met them when they were normal. He also lives with Integrity, Or 'Blue' AU Relationships Error!Sans *NOT CANON TO ERROR, Rights go to Lover Of Piggies.* Dtale met Error in an AU that Error was going to destroy. Dtale convinced him not to and they decided to keep in touch. (I will change this to be in more detail shall I say... Dtale?). Here's the Story. Error404 Sans *NOT CANON TO 404, Rights go to SHADIKAL15* Dtale met 404 after Error!Sans told him about an AU stronger than most. Dtale wanted to see him, so Error!Sans convinced 404 to see Dtale. Dtale then becomes good friends with 404, often aiding him in Battle and later joins the Team, The Determined Gods, consisting of Dtale, 404 and SS!Chara. Error404 told Dtale that he has another Group called the PentaGods, but Dtale wasn't allowed in as he was too weak. If they have STATs higher than 1 or a way to protect them effectively, then they will be allowed in. (PentaGods isn't Canon to 404, I made it for my Book. The Determined Gods also aren't Canon, but I like Having 404, SS!Chara and Dtale put into places where they have to work together, even if the Odds are against them). Seraphim!Sans *NOT CANON TO SERAPHIM, Rights go to Tratserenoyreve* Dtale met Seraphim through Error!Sans in one of my Books. The creator of Dtale created Dtale while he was using Error!Sans' SOUL as a Power increase. Ink learned that Error has a Creation and laughed so hard, he felt a slight twinkle of emotion. When Error introduced Dtale to Seraphim, they allowed Dtale to join the team. Dtale is later killed, but brought back through Determination. He comes back somewhere in Part 2 of the Book. Dtale and Seraphim are ALLIES, not friends... if someone wants to make an epic battle between them, please do, I love how people take AU's and create epic battles. Dream!Sans *NOT CANON TO DREAM, Rights go to Joku* Dream met Dtale in the group with Error!Sans, Thought and more. They don't talk much, but they plan for the benefit of the Team. They are loose Friends. Ink!Sans *NOT CANON TO INK, Rights go to Comyet* They met in the group with Error, Thought and Dream. Ink laughs at Error for creating an AU Because Error is a Destroyer, so to hear that he created an AU, then to see the Proof, it's just Hypocritical and that makes it funny to Ink. They are Allies, not Friends. Core!Frisk *NOT CANON TO CORE, Rights go to CrayonQueen* Again, they met in the Group with Error, Thought, Dream and Ink. They don't talk much, and when they do it's planning fights, but they've seen each other and talked a tiny bit. Exxy (Canon to Exxy, rights go to Christie) Met in TELLTALE, THINK and Call Of The Void. They are very good friends. WoundTale Sans (Canon to Wound, Rights go to Axel Previous Owner has let me and Christie Take most of the control of Wound!Sans) Met in TELLTALE and Call Of The Void. Dtale hates Wound and his thoughts of Wound are: Bleeds too much, Too Corrupt to talk, Random and an Idiotic Glitch. Wound doesn't like how Dtale acts. Unknown!Sans (Canon) Determinatale!Sans met Unknown in his home "The Blue Death Screen File". How Determinatale!Sans got in is 'Unknown'. After a short fight of Unknown nearly killing Determinatale!Sans, Unknown changed his mind and asked what AU Determinatale!Sans came from. Upon replying 'Determinatale', Unknown opened a portal to Determinatale and kicked Determinatale!Sans back to Determinatale and the two have not seen each other since... Yet. They Are Arch-Enemies. Unknown tried to Erase Determinatale once, but when he stepped into the World, it glitched into 2, a glitched version and a Normal one. The Glitched one is Error!Dtale!Sans, who hates Dtale!Sans. Jack 101 (Canon) Jack 101 was patrolling the AU's one day, and found an AU that he couldn't enter. He found this strange as a Locked AU was still Publicly shown in the Codes, rather than Hidden like most AU's of this Variety. Why be public when it's locked? Nevertheless, Jack 101 made a Way in through a minor loophole in the Code, caused by 'Unknown' Reasons. He was asked which version he wished to enter and saw multiple AU's all related to Determinatale. Swap, Fell, Shift, Dust, Many. He chose to go to the Original Dimension, and he teleported into the Dimension, Landing in a Snow Poff. That was, However, a Snow Poff. He headed to the Nearest lights, feeling cold and deciding that its better to be killed by something than to Freeze. However, the people of Snowdin Town, as he found it's name was, were very nice to him. He was told to go see the Sentries in the big Brown House. He knocked on the Door and a Tall Skeleton leaped out and grabbed his Ankle. "SANS, QUICK, I CAUGHT ONE!!!" "let him go, Papyrus. Heya, Name's Sans, Determinatale!Sans. Excuse my Brother, He loves catching things. He confused a Froggit with a Whimsun the Other day." Jack 101 looked incredibly Confused, but over time in Determinatale, he came to like hanging out in that AU. Him and Sans got along well, and he didn't mind talking to Dtale!Chara. And so, Jack 101 and nearly everyone in Determinatale have been good friends ever since. Error!Dtale!Sans For some reason, Error!Dtale!Sans hates his Original Template and is trying to find a way to Erase Determinatale without Erasing himself. Lucida (Canon To Lucida, Rights Go To Lorraine) Lucida Arrived in Dtale through a Portal. Sans gave her the Usual Greeting, but with a Hand Zapper. Later on, They became good friends, despite Lucida finding it disturbing that Chara is alive. Later on, Lucida invites Swap!Lucida. Swap!Lucida and Swap!Dtale!Sans become a Ship named Raspy Determination. The Ship is Canon to Swap!Dtale. Others Dtale knows more, but these are a few listed as of now. If I find comics of Dtale, I will add the AU's he meets into the list. Right now, all that is listed is from my Books. More will be listed as Dtale is put into more Books along the way. Copyright Dtale is copyrighted to Me, as I am the original creator. I am permitting anyone to mention and use Dtale in comics and Books and Art. I only ask that you stay as close as you can to the Canon parts of him, and only make slight changes. For example, Dtale swears a lot as he is a bit of a dick. You may change it so he won't Swear at all, if you are making a Family-Friendly Comic or Book. Just don't change him Drastically. If you do, I won't mind, but I prefer it if it stays Canon. Trivia * Dtale!Sans Can see every timeline spanning from The Original Undertale Timeline. This allows him to see AU's that come from a Timeline Change. For example, AfterTale. AfterTale is created from Sans taking Proto-Determination and then Being able to SAVE and LOAD but can only Exist in the SAVE Screen. Dtale!Sans can see this Possible Timeline, and any Possible Timelines Spanning from it, For example, Fatal_Error. That's also one of the Reasons why He Knows Error!Sans Exists. Because he Saw him in the Fatal_Error Timeline. * He knows of Chara's Original Intent, and knows of Killer!Dtale!Sans' Existence. However, Unlike Unknown!Sans, Dtale!Sans has decided to Not be wary of Chara, Knowing she'll stick to her Pacifist Mindset. (This Being Said, Sans does often Worry, but he's not Constantly Cautious).